


雨水的味道

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori





	雨水的味道

＃ooc慎，有少部分雀东

是摔倒时浸透白衬衫的草腥味，湿发渗进潮冷空气的香波气味，以及滑落到唇边被舐去的咸味。

＃

金东贤坐在了咖啡厅靠内的卡座，当桌上的手机与店门风铃同时响起清脆的叮咚声时，他站起身向迷茫地找寻方位的林煐岷招招手，明明正午强烈的阳光已被阻隔于茶色的落地玻璃窗，林煐岷在和金东贤拥抱时，还是从他身上嗅见了柠檬蛋白霜甜涩的味道，仿佛那件软软帖服少年身上的白衬衫本来就浸泡了一日的阳光，林煐岷楞了一下，连带放在人背上的手也非本意地僵持不动，最终还是金东贤先挣脱开了他的怀抱，笑眼里尽是久别重逢的欢喜与别样天真。

“我点了红茶和核桃拿铁，可以吗？”

“我都可以，没关系。“

林煐岷坐到了金东贤对面，望着那双温和地注视自己的眼睛点点头，几块放在乳白色瓷碟上的草莓马卡龙已在林煐岷来到前送到他们那一桌，金东贤的袖口在他伸手去拾起一块时松松滑落到更下方，与马卡龙同样是泛着玫瑰般淡粉色的手腕，线条却锋利得能划破每道投放其上的目光，林煐岷便低垂下眸子，改去看餐纸剪裁精致的蕾丝花边，直至对座那人突然吃痛地倒抽一口气，才着急地抬起头向人发问，撑着桌面的双手差点把上身都仰出去。

“！怎么了吗...！”他听见自己的声音低沉既沙哑，出门前含下的薄荷味润喉糖在金东贤面前总是不管用。

“疼...这里破皮了...”

说实话林煐岷不是太能分得清到底是金东贤在含住那两片杏仁香气的饼干，还是他的双唇像奶油般被夹在之间缓缓融化，毕竟在金东贤将嘴上的血珠用指腹抹开后，两者都是漂亮鲜明的殷红色。

就像在和别人接吻，他在那么一刻心想。

滴答。

雨从午休就开始下，先是几滴在操场冒着热气的橡胶地上作试探，球队的人误以为那是热身跑圈时挥落的汗，又或仰头灌水时无意漏出的矿泉水，也就架起了球网继续练习，直至从云端倾泻的雨水一下子灌满了长着青苔的地下渠，浅绿色画上白色界线的球场，以及学生们来来往往的长廊，大家才终于意识到那雨水充沛的梅雨季，春夏交界的五月到来了。

滴答滴答，雨声在宁静的放学时分更是响亮，这让林煐岷双手插在西裤口袋巡逻时，带着低跟的皮鞋踩上走廊每一块方形地砖时也无声。忍住暴雨带来莫名的眩晕感，林煐岷在再一次呼吸时觉得自己像误闯深海而奄奄一息的鱼，宛如一团团棉花被打湿而变得沉重的空气和几千米水压无异，密不透光的厚实云层下是另一个深海带，有光怪陆离的文明和异形的生物——而课室角落里缓慢蠕动着的幽绿色阴影，似乎是能拿着红笔记录在点名薄上的新物种。

“同学，门禁时间已经......”

他首先知晓了那抹深沉绿色的来源。

他们学校的课室有大半都是靠近后山而建，那里裁种的树木春夏翠绿，秋冬枯黄，但无一例外地，叶子都是顶端圆润向下渐狭的扇形，若将两片落叶对叠起来捏住叶柄，便是一只叶脉作为斑纹，翅膀用指甲一挠能溢出乳白汁液的——

脆弱而美丽的蝴蝶。

尚未到树叶凋落的季节，课室旁来自同一棵树的深绿色蝴蝶似是要卷走什么到天际上，像末日风暴般用力飞扑撞上窗户，随颤动的铝制窗框发出了扑棱扑棱的声音，幽绿阴影便在密麻铺上玻璃面的蝴蝶之下诞生，微微荡漾于不通风的闷热课室里，枝叶隙缝间偶尔会泄出微弱日光，苍白也无力，照落在金东贤与人唇齿交缠时，能卷住发间滴落雨珠的舌尖上。

林煐岷推开门的一刻蝶翼轻颤，金东贤的瞳孔在走廊白光都投射进室内时无意识收缩，使来人免于坠入那深邃无底的漩涡中心。

“老师。”

“...嗯？”

金东贤依旧温温和和看着他，眼睛却是眯成细细的缝，眼底的光像嘴里不自觉咬碎的薄荷硬糖，渗着一丝丝拿捏得正好，让人从无尽雨声回神的凉意，林煐岷终于发现自己停留在对方伤口良久的指尖，隔住薄薄餐巾犹能感觉到唇瓣的柔软触感，纸巾上的斑点血迹已干竭成将要剥落的铁锈色，他悻悻缩回手到桌子下，下意识偷望那人眼色时，也未能捕捉到对方通红的耳朵。

“怎样弄伤的？这个伤口。”

“这个位置还能怎样，被人咬到的。”

金东贤轻轻笑出声，与邻座沉淀玻璃杯底的水蜜桃糖浆被搅拌时，几枚冰魂相碰的清亮声音无异，他近乎爱惜地去抚摸唇上那道刚凝固的血痂，尝试从至神经未端涌起的疼痛感找回那夜的回忆。

客人是个染着红发的大学生，站在地铁站出口时还酷酷地带着黑色口罩和鸭舌帽，直至摘下口罩看见那小麦色的皮肤泛着不自然的红，一双像小狗般亮晶晶的眼睛不敢看他，才发现对方是第一次拨打那一连串能驳通他另一部手机的数字，来自夜店被投入胸前衣袋的名片之一——尽管金东贤不太记得这回事，可能那天他也醉得晕乎乎，不然也不会告诉小朋友神秘邀约的暗号。

“是和朋友打赌输了的大冒险吗？”

“不、不是，我自己要来的。”

这样呀。他耸耸肩接受了，便牵过男孩炽热的手前往伊甸之东，亲自摘下一颗红润熟透的禁果送到人唇边，当男孩用那小巧的虎牙咬破果实紧致的表皮时，他和他都有涙珠渗出眼角。

“好酸噢。”年轻人对感受的表达无比直率，可能是当日金东贤没有吃过糖。

林煐岷显然不满意这个答案。

“你可以去做其他工作的...东贤，不是非要做这些事。”

他敛下了睫羽，像多年前将金东贤喊到办公室训话的时候，额前稍长的深褐发总是会遮去眉毛的形状，不笑时仍似羽毛尖温顺下垂的眼角，釜山腔调下也柔软的说话声，学生无法从老师的眉眼言止间辨别他生气的程度，只好先忐忑地把双手放在膝盖上，到后来金东贤知晓老师生气也真的是软绵绵，便明目张胆地去用目光画出他刚烫卷的头发弧度，以眨眼数算西装外套下的黑衬衫有多少个钮扣——此刻也一样，林煐岷发现对座的人正对他分神。

“东贤，好好听我说话呀——”

金东贤才数到了第三颗，回应的声音能听出几分懊恼。

“可这是我自己想做的事啊，老师。”

少年的声带早在变声期顺利成长，淋雨后受凉的暗哑嗓音依然悦耳，身上羊绒外套的墨色毛鳞镶满了点点晶莹的水珠，仿佛轻轻一捏便能濡湿整个手心。

连绵不止的雨声被阻隔窗外，这个勉强能称为林煐岷办公室的小隔间未能安上提供暖气的空调，取而代之是离实木书桌和文件柜有些远的电暖器，到小腿高的白熊形状。林煐岷凑前揭了揭金东贤被打湿的外套内侧，皱着眉示意对方把它脱下来，接过外套便转身拉过一张折椅，把衣服挂在上面时还不忘搬到电暖器前。

“是吗？也包括下雨天在后花园和人...”林煐岷尽量平静地向人求证，却在某个用词上突然噎住。

他最后在那双纯粹的漆黑眼珠前放弃了。

“那东贤和我也可以吗，接吻。”

“...老师的话，当然可以。”

未完全成熟的身躯被洁白的学校衬衣所包裹，林煐岷在夏天第一道雷声中被学生压到书桌，教材和未批改作业被空中撕出的气流划得凌乱四散，首先受刺激的感官除了抵上硬木而刺痛的脊椎，还有学生将上身贴上自己时，相隔一层棉质布料仍持续传来温热感的皮肤，从金东贤额上垂下的半湿发尖差几分要像细针刺入他睁大的瞳孔，当林煐岷快误会唇上已传来湿软触感时，“...要闭上眼睛呀。”年少的一方在他耳边笑着说了。

“唔！”

林煐岷趁机揽紧了身上的人，平日能罩着整枝粉笔的大手按上金东贤湿漉漉的后脑勺，往自己颈侧轻轻靠去。

“你明明就颤抖得很厉害 ”

他说，视线没有落在肩膀上小声呜咽的学生，而是默默对灰蓝色的天花板放空着。

因为雨渐渐下大的关系，林煐岷最后出声要开车送金东贤回家，眼眶鼻尖也红红的学生抱住书包在停车场站了一会儿，等林煐岷打开车门便钻了进去，报出的公寓地址和他的租房竟也一样。

有那么一晚，林煐岷听见邻居说第不知多少层的女人又发了疯，扯着儿子的领带在对外就是水泥空地的走廊上拖行，那根青苹果般绿色的领带逃过高空掉落的一劫，却不免被撕得破破烂烂。第二天他着急地一大早便在校门口站着，差点要替风纪委员值班般逐个检查学生的校服，却是连那件在他办公室晾干的外套一角也没看到，到班级点名前他才收到一张短纸条，原来金东贤的母亲早早替孩子办了退学手续，他们要搬到另一个更遥远，遥远到单单火车也难以抵达的城市。

时针快划到下一个正点，布谷鸟先探出头来嗅闻咖啡豆的浓郁香气。

“或者说...已经没有我会做的事了。”

“能偶尔和老师互发信息，有空时见个面吃点好吃的，这样的生活就挺不错的。”

金东贤自顾自地说着，将指尖上最后的饼干碎末也舔去时，他用餐巾抹了抹嘴并擦干手，透明的玻璃杯让他轻易看见林煐岷的核桃拿铁一早饮尽，便举高手示意服务生结帐，临走前他在林煐岷身旁停驻片刻，仍坐在卡座沙发上的后者仰头去看他，与十八岁青涩脸庞重叠的笑容让人晃神。

“这次见到老师也很开心！下次再见吧。”

语毕，他便打开咖啡厅的玻璃门，走进了正值九月的首尔炎夏。

洋溢着年轻气息的大都会可见高架桥上隆隆驶过铁轨的列车和涌起的白色云朵，像舒芙蕾轻盈的阳光至日出开始便涨满了整座城市——

是一个天气很好的日子。

金东贤转入林煐岷的班级时，风也未挟着落叶与水珠，而是校服上洗涤剂凊淡的柠檬香气，轻轻拂过他微烫的呼吸。

“你好，你就是东贤吗？我是你的班主任，林煐岷。”

“这个是课程时间表，今天忘带课本的话，我能借给你...”他没察觉自己不久前漂染的褐发在窗外阳光的投射下闪着蜂蜜色的光芒，以为眼前看着自己出神的小孩是在认真听讲，像猫咪般的眼睛专注得只对他眨巴眨巴，初出茅庐的新人老师因而在心底生了半分喜欢，便偷偷揉着学生松软的头发许诺道。

“有什么事就来找我吧，老师会好好照顾你的。”

End


End file.
